User blog:Derpinator9001/OC Data Files - Jeffrey Blackfang
Description A Top ranking Mercenary hailing from the distant nation of Australia, Jeffrey Blackfang was born with Dragon's blood coursing through his veins. Not much about Jeffrey is known, apart from the fact the he is often referred to as the "Crazed Gunman". People say he's the sharpest sniper of all the sharp snipers. Unlike other Snipers though, he doesn't use the Mainstream AWP. Instead, Jeffrey prefers the Not-so-overpowered Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle, which he can also equip with a M203 Grenade Launcher attachment. Jeffrey was living out his ultimate dream job, until he was killed by his best friend turned enemy, Ash Gray, a former colleague of Jeffrey back in the days when they were still Recruits in training in the Unlawful Assassin's Guild, Death Feather. The two used to be partners, and together, they did an excellent job at taking out their targets. This went on for years, Until Jeffrey and Ash were both promoted to Fifth Rank Assassins. After a few months, Jeffrey was chosen as the next Master Assassin, And was to be given the Scroll of a Thousand Faces, when he smashed the guild Emblem and stole the Sound of Horror, The Guild's Forbidden weapon, which only Master Assassins were permitted to use. Even though no rules were technically broken, becuse Jeffrey was already a Master Assassin, Ash thought that Jeffrey's actions brought the Guild Ultimate Dishonor, and he began to hate the partner and close friend whom he once thought of as his own brother. After this incident, Jeffrey still remained an Assassin, though he joined the ranks of the Aekea United Imperial Forces, as he wanted to fight honorably. Despite this decision, Jeffrey could never abandon his past as an Assassin. He eventually became the Top Sniper of the AUIF, and he became a legend among legends. But ever since he died in the hands of Ash Gray, his Dragon Blood took action, and Reincarnated him into a chaotic black dragon-human hybrid that has become the Empire's worst nightmare. Personal Info OC Data Files: Jeffrey Blackfang Gender: Male A.K.A: The Crazed Gunman, The Multi-personalitied Assassin Attitude: Bombastically Rude, Loyal, Obedient. Alignment: Chaotic Good (Before death), Chaotic Evil (After death) Nationality: Australian Occupation: Mercenary, Assassin, Sniper (Before Death), Serial Killer (After Death) Weapon of Choice: Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle with M203 Grenade Luncher Attachment, Claideamh' Mor Status: Deceased, yet he is feeling very much alive and well, but also very murderous. Likes: *Going to the Firing range *Honing his Accracy Skills *Taking Assassination Jobs *Going wild and slicing anything he meets. *Killing people for fun. Dislikes: *Standing around *Cucumbers *Leeks Signature Quote: '''"Standin' around like a Bloody Idiot!!!" '''Theme: Linkin Park - New Divide Powers and Abilites Considerable Arsenal - Jeffrey is an assassin, and as such, has honed his skills to ultimate sharpness. He is an expert at fighting with guns, and picks the Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle as his primary tradition weapon. This choice is well matched, as his accuracy at shooting is astounding. He was able to take down a ZOMG from 5 Miles away. He was also seen utilizing the power of the Sound of Horror, Death Feather's Sacred weapon. Jeffrey carries two UMP45's with him, should an enemy engage him at close range, but his deadliest weapon is his Claideamh' Mor that he carries with himself when he takes a job. The weapon seeks out the target's weak points then strikes there, inflicting severe damage. He also has a wakizashi hidden within his vest, lest his Claideamh' Mor be taken away. Dragon Form - If his weapons fail to do the job, Jeffrey can use his dragon blood to morph into a dragon and take on new powers, and he has a complete set of discs to modify his attacks. .*Insert Disc Descriptions here.* Cross Slash - Jeffrey slashes the foe multiple times with his Wakizashi and Claideamh' Mor, steadily dealing damage and causing bleeding. Multitype - Jeffrey's attack changes depending on the disc he is currently using. Dragon Twister - While in his dragon form, Jeffrey whips up a fierce whirlwind with his wings, sending any enemy flying a far distance. Dragon Drill - Jeffrey begins spinning rapidly then throws a high speed headbutt at the foe. He sustains serious damage, so he cannot use it very often. Outrage - Jeffrey's eyes glow red and then he thrashes about, doing heavy damage. He is left severely weakened after, because of getting tired. Ghost Form - Upon channeling his spirit energy through the Chaotic Dragon stone, Jeffrey gains access to this form for a few seconds, rendering himself invulnerable to attack. He can also use a Dangerous move in this form once he acquires the Upgrade Biochip. Elemental Strike - By channeling the power of his disc, he can launch an attack that changes depending on the disc he is using. The attack's effect varies with each disc. Shadow Force - Upon inserting the Upgrade Biochip into the slot in middle of his chest guarded by a red eye-shaped gem, Jeffrey's attacks strengthened a bit, and Now he has learned Shadow Force. Jeffrey Disappears into the Torn world, His Domain in the afterlife, then bursts back up into the Material Plane, heavily damaging enemies, Even almost killing His targets, But this is only the case when He restrains this attack. Shadow Force is Fatal if Jeffrey doesn't hold back. After Death Origin Form - After Jeffrey's death, the dragon blood in his veins took action and turned him into the chaotic beast that he is today. This form, which Jeffrey referred to as his "Origin Form" when he was still alive, has no mind to control it, so it acts upon instinct. If certian circumstances are met before the transformation though, Jeffrey's conscience will take over, allowing him to use his afterdeath abilities for the greater good. Once the effect wears off, Jeffrey will regain consciousness, but will still seem dead when scanned by machines. Cero - Jeffrey forms a red sphere in his hand that fires a steady and deadly beam of spiritual energy into the foe. If used within point blank range, it will always kill. Inhuman Strength - Because he is now undead, the mental limit of unleashing full strength found in humans has disappeared, making him strong enough to Punch through solid Electrum. Dragon Sign "Dragon Fang Heaven-Piercer" - Absorbing reiatsu in the surrounding area, Jeffrey marks the blade of his sword with blood and compresses a huge amount of spiritual pressure into his blade, realeasing highly condensed energy pulses at its tip. Jeffrey then slashes forward, creating a spiraling dragon-like wave of violet reiatsu with a red outline. This wave of energy is effortlessly able to break through any shield, spiritual of technological. Like Cero, if it is used at point blank range, it will always kill. Faults and Weaknesses *Jeffrey focuses on offense and will always try to intimidate the target. If Jeffrey is forced into a defensive stance, he'll be at a disadvantage. *Recklessness has gotten Jeffrey into trouble many times. *If the opponent can withstand Outrage, s/he may counterattack after Jeffrey becomes severely weak, but chances are, He'll go into spirit form after using Outrage. *It is nigh impossible to defeat Jeffrey's Origin Form, unless you consider piercing his wings as a difficult task. *DFHP is still avoidable. Trivia *Certain circumstances, meaning that one severly damages Jeffrey to his breaking point without killing him. If the attacker completely kills him, the transformation will have no mind to control it, as was the case during his unsuccessful duel to the death with Ash. *The discs are inserted the same way as Whitesnake from JoJo inserts discs into people to turn them into stand users. Random Stuff Dragunov SVD colored.png|Jeffrey's Custom assembled Dragunov SVD. Wakizashi2.png|Jeffrey's Wakzashi Category:Blog posts